


There is Always Time for Sweets and Poison

by Dotchi13



Series: Grillby X Toriel Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Collaring is a cultural thing in this AU, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon for SF!Grillby/SF!Toriel, Sexual Context still applies though, Veteran!Grillby, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Be on your guard whenever a knock comes to your door.Be wary when you open your door and find a well known purple fire elemental behind your door carrying a tray of sweets, regards from the Queen.It may be the last thing you receive.





	There is Always Time for Sweets and Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, another Grillby/Toriel for the pile of the bonfire, I love it n.n  
> As mentioned in the Underswap AU I have a real soft spot for this headcanon: The headcanon of a Queen with a small support system, even if it's just one male delivering her sweets, or in this case being her right-hand man to murder. 
> 
> And I don't know why, but whenever I imagine the Fell! Universes I always headcanon Grillby as a Veteran while in the regular universes I always see him as having appeared after the war for the most part.  
> I don't know why. 
> 
> Anyways if anyone likes this pairing, try and add to the pile, I for one would appreciate it :')

He was her Executioner.  
He had been so since the war, having been one of the dozens truly willing to die for her and the King, a rare thing out of the thousands that had been present as the willingness to protect them went to the lengths that he lost most of his voice shielding the queen from an attack, the fact he did so and survived had him promoted to general, respected highly to the point that all would go quiet when he spoke in his low grumble, it was honestly a fair trade in his eyes.  
So he had been kept close even when the monsters lost the war and sealed underground, the royal family turning a blind eye to him starting a drug empire when the 'kill or be killed' mindset came in after the death of the young Prince Asriel and the fallen human Frisk, as such things allowed him to gather plenty of dirt on other monsters and gather intel rather well on everything, helping keep others in line, which was especially useful when King Asgore left, leaving the Queen Toriel to carry the burden of everything by herself.  
Well... Almost by herself. 

Grillby stared at the dust that caked the couch across from him, ruining the cupcakes that he had made for them by order of the queen as he sighed and pulled off his circular glasses, checking over them to make sure no dust was on it or his immaculate suit or polished shoes, humming happily when everything was still indeed neat as he stood, his shoulders back and his head up like the proud monster he was, showing off his collar which was plain black leather with a shimmering metal band in the center clinching it to his throat with flames intricately carved onto it, there being a collar ring right in the middle of his throat in the shape of a heart, a companion and protection collar blended into one as he looked down to the dust one last time, a monster whom had made the wrong move making an enemy of the queen, but honestly doing the right thing swallowing the poison that Grillby had provided.  
After all, you didn't live just because you spat out the poison treats, if anything it just made Grillby angry and the torture that happened at the palace was enough to make those in earshot tremble in fear of the Queen's Executioner.  
And there was also that rare time where the treats actually symbolized her favor of you, the way the show of favor and hatred was so close together making most monsters tremble and sweat in fear much to Grillby's amusement, his Queen was such a tease sometimes.  
He calmly exited the residence and did not even look back when the house behind him was then engulfed in purple flames.

He made his way into the Throne Room as the Queen dismissed Sans, the Captian of the Royal Guard, whom looked to him and gave a sharp nod before storming out as if he had a vendetta against someone, like he always did.  
Under the malevolent gaze of the Queen he knelt before her feet and gave a jagged smile.  
" It is done my Queen."  
" Excellent." She purred, pleasure marring her face as she weaved her paws together in a show of delight as she held it against her chest, her sharp and filed claws stark against her pristine white fur as her eyes became hazy imagining her companion staring down the monster as they accepted the sugary poison, turning to dust before his eyes like many others, " Should have known that coward would have taken the easy way out. They almost always do."  
" Still, we do have fun when they decide not to." Grillby's jagged smile, bright purple against the richness of his flames expanding at the thought of the torture sessions the two had went through together causing misery to those that had done them wrong.  
It may have been kill or be killed, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun now, did it?  
" Indeed." She smirked as she then thrust out a hand and a sparkling silver chain appeared within her grasp, having been summoned from her magic as no one else's could, the metal carrying the same intricate designs of fire as Grillby's collar as it linked to the heart loop at his windpipe, Toriel pulling him hard out of his kneeling position, close to her as heat radiated from him, their eyes trained on each other as both could not stop grinning.  
" Dinner?" She gently purred, her hand grasping his grinning face by the chin as if to hold him into place, as if to keep the only one who had been there since the beginning and never left with her.  
As if she needed to use any force in getting him to stay at all, the thought was so silly it made his amusement only sharpen as his flames rose even higher before her.  
" Whatever you so desire, my Queen." He promised her.


End file.
